BAR
by Aryrez
Summary: Una mirada bastó y en el bano de un bar todo sucedió


Había demasiada gente, no debí venir pensé, mi ánimo está demasiado decaído para esta diversión, mi acompañante bailaba y yo me encontré sola sentada en la barra. Pero de repente lo vi abriéndose paso entre la multitud, su mirada intensa y profunda de inmediato surtió efecto en mi, estaba de pie hablando con no sé quien, pero sus ojos se habían posado en mi y no me abandonaron, sonreí, y con mi mirada sobre él lo saboreé con el pensamiento y desee intensamente acercarme a él, con un movimiento gentil de su cabeza me invitó a la pista, para ponerme en pie abrí un poco las piernas, lo notó y sonrío sé que no vio nada, no pudo hacerlo pero la intención quedó clara.

Me sorprendió su fuerza al tomarme, no hubo delicadeza, no hacía falta, sentí sus piernas rozar las mías y apretarlas, sus manos grandes se deslizaban sobre mi espalda descubierta lo que hizo q me erizara, el deseo se apoderó de mí, no debía dejarlo, no se supone que deba hacerlo, y sin embargo mi voluntad se doblegó frente a las caricias de su incipiente barba en mi mejilla, me gusta, lo sabe, lo rodeo con mis brazos, juego con su pelo, es lo suficientemente largo para enredar mis dedos, y a pesar que no lo creí posible, me apretó con más fuerza acercando aún mas mi cuerpo contra el suyo, lo oigo respirar y siento su excitación, y la mía también, mi corazón late con fuerza, no debería dejarlo sigo pensando pero no tengo voluntad, que haga lo que desee, lo deseo yo también, me acerco a su oído y susurro "el baño", sus ojos verdes me dan la aprobación, pero no me suelta siento sus manos en mi muslo por debajo de la falda, no quiero esperar más y soy yo quien lo guía, pero seguimos bailando, no lo hace mal pero no quiero seguir, no sé cuantos ojos están sobre él, todos lo reconocen y saben quién es, no quiero disimular.

en la entrada hay demasiadas mujeres, él se oculta y aprovechamos un mínimo descuido para meternos en uno de los espacios, me toma con demasiada fuerza, (que no me haga daño espero), pero lo que me va a hacer es el amor con intensidad, con una intensidad que no había sentido antes, abre mi blusa, creo que es un botón el que rueda, no me importa, la mejor idea que tuve esta noche fue no usar sostén, y él lo cree también, su lengua acaricia con suavidad mis pezones, mientras yo me bajo mi ropa interior, el no se inmuta, lo empujo contra la otra pared, y desabrocho sus pantalones, de nuevo su lengua esta vez en mi oído y su barba me roza con suavidad, baja lentamente por el cuello, mis manos lo acarician también, me gustaría un beso y abro mi boca él lo hace también pero solo juega conmigo, busca en el bolsillo la protección que yo le pongo, solo por el placer de acariciarlo, le gusta y le complace, lo hago con lentitud quiero aprovechar el momento.

Ahora es él quien me empuja con fuerza contra la pared, y lo siento dentro de mí, me duele y no lo puedo callar, me calla con un beso, sus cálidos labios sobre los míos, me encuentro explorando su boca con mi lengua, es delicado al besar su fuerza se ubica en otro lado, la cadencia no se detiene y yo me dejo llevar, sabe usar sus manos las tiene sobre mis senos turgentes, lo guio, se lo que quiero y me obedece, bajo sus manos quiero que me ayude a sostener mis piernas a su alrededor, me entiende, su fuerza no se detiene, quiero gritar pero no lo hago, lo quiero solo para mi, mis manos bajan por su espalda y se estremece, tengo que dejar aflorar la energía que tengo de alguna manera y lo beso de nuevo, le muerdo el labio y lo hace después, ahora es más intenso, me tiene absolutamente a sus pies, y siento el éxtasis, no cierro los ojos quiero perderme la profundidad de los suyos y la explosión dentro de mí se hace evidente creo que arañe su espalda, se detiene, me da una vuelta contra la pared fria y levanta mi pierna derecha lo ayudo de nuevo sus mano entre mi pecho y yo con la mia lo acerco y apreto mas hacia mi, no se detiene y yo creo que el estallido se repite, lo oigo gemir en mi oido, pero no me suelta siento su mano en mi entrepierna y yo ya no me puedo controlar, lo alejo y lo beso de nuevo esta vez es dulce, juega con mis labios con su boca abierta, me gusta, me ayuda a vestir, y yo a el me da un beso de nuevo y acaricia mi pelo, me lleva hacia el una vez mas y yo acaricio su rostro, se que terminó, se va no le dije ni mi nombre, no importa, no lo sabrá igual yo tampoco sé quién es ese que me llevo a tocar las estrellas en el baño de un bar.


End file.
